


He's Got the Whole World

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-05
Updated: 2006-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's revenge for the whole "Can You Take'em All" incident.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: He’s Got the Whole World  
Author: [ ](http://merepersiflage.livejournal.com/profile)[**merepersiflage**](http://merepersiflage.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2100  
Genre: irredeemable PWP  
Summary:Sam's revenge for the whole "Can You Take'em All" incident.  
Warnings: explicit m/m incest, sex toys  
Disclaimer: As if.  
Notes: Written for [ ](http://community.livejournal.com/60_minute_fics/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/60_minute_fics/)**60_minute_fics** I didn’t finish it then (it's done now), and I have a whole new respect for the people who do crank one out once a week.   
  
A sequel to Can You Take’em All  
  
  
  
**He’s Got the Whole World**  
  
  
Dean really loved rubbing it in. Again and again, he left that goddamned 50 States dildo out in plain sight around the hotel room. And last night when Sam was feeling the effects of a little extra beer, he had used it on him again, demanding that he tell him the capital city of every state while the rub of stars was stretching his rim, flicking over that spot inside him and all he wanted to do was let the sensations hit him and his brain slide right out his dick.   
  
So when Dean ran into a diner to see if he could scrounge up some information for the job that had brought them to Montpelier—yes the capital of Vermont—Sam ducked into a shop called CondomNation and looked for a way to exact his revenge.   
  
Sam was a little surprised to find a store like that a block over from the capitol in this tiny New England town, and even more surprised to see the variety of stock they had.   
  
Knowing he was on a tight schedule, he headed right over to the dildo display, but other than a Christmas tree shaped butt plug, he didn’t see anything that looked interesting.   
  
“Any thing I can help you with?”  
  
A guy who barely came up to his shoulder was standing next to him, lightly rocking on his heels, an appraising look in his eyes. Sam blushed at the attention, glad Dean wasn’t here to get his shorts in a bunch, and waved at the Christmas tree. “Do you have anything else, with a kind of, uh theme?”   
  
“What theme were you looking for?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Sam admitted. “What do you have?”  
  
“Costumes?”  
  
Sam shuddered. “God, no.”  
  
“And is this a gift?”  
  
Sam’s lips twisted in a smile. “Yeah.”  
  
“Lucky guy.”  
  
“Yeah.” Sam confirmed.   
  
The guy stopped flirting and helped Sam scan the racks, pointing out various things until Sam saw _exactly_ what he needed.   
  
“A very lucky guy.”   
  
  
  
  
Sam was back on the street with the package tucked in his jacket when Dean came out of the diner, his ring flashing in the September sunshine as he tipped a cup of coffee to his grinning lips.   
  
“Anything?”  
  
“Nah. Unless you count Hannah.”  
  
“Hannah, huh.”  
  
“Don’t get like that, Sammy. She’s almost ninety, and she comes to the diner every morning for breakfast. The waitress says if anyone would know about something freaky in the capitol Hannah would.”  
  
“So we’re done till breakfast?”  
  
“Looks like.” Dean eyed him over the lid of his coffee. “Why, got somethin’ in mind?”  
  
“Hmm.” Sam shrugged.  
  
As they climbed into the car, Sam turned to Dean, trying to keep amusement from tipping his brother off.   
  
“Dean, you’re pretty good with science, right?”  
  
“Not Stanford good, but . . . what you got in mind?”  
  
“I’ll tell you about it later.”  
  
Dean drove a little faster than his average back to the motel.   
  
  
  
He must not have kept everything off his face because Dean had him pressed up against the door as soon as they got into the room.   
  
“So tell me.”  
  
“Later.” Sam kissed him until Dean agreed that later was the best thing Sam had said all day.   
  
“Yeah, Sammy.” Dean sighed, his suspicion apparently evaporating as Sam cupped his dick through his jeans. “Aren’t you still, you know, uhm, last night . . .”  
  
“Yeah I am.” Because as soon as his blood headed south he could feel it again, the stretch, the flick of all those raised bumps. “But . . .” he sank to his knees.   
  
“Oh. Uhm—okay.”  
  
Like Sam needed permission to blow his brother, like Dean was ever going to withhold it even if he did.   
  
He had his jeans open, was mouthing him through the fabric when Dean started sliding down around him.   
  
“Bed,” he suggested. And Dean took two steps and fell onto the one nearest the door. “Pants.” Sam added, and Dean wriggled out of them obediently. The promise of Sam’s mouth around his dick had a way of making Dean pretty damned compliant. Of course, it wasn’t something he could always resort to in an argument, public decency laws and all.   
  
Dean leaned back against the pillows in just a t-shirt and a smirk. He could keep the t-shirt but the smirk, yeah, that was gonna have to go.   
  
Sam laid his jacket on the bed where he could easily reach it and stroked Dean’s darkening cock. Dean bucked up with a contented sigh. Sam flicked his tongue over the head, around the head, rapid soft laps, his tongue pointed and flat until Dean’s sighs were replaced by moans. A deep wet suck and Sam went for the bag, fingers closing around the plastic disc containing his surprise.   
  
“Send Your Lover to the Stars” the package had said. The beads weren’t to scale of course. If they were, Mercury would have been a useless pebble and Jupiter—well—uh no, he didn’t think so. But it was clever, the string of nine anal beads in varying sizes colored to look like the planets of the solar system. And he so owed Dean.   
  
Dean heard the clunk of plastic and tried to lift his head. Sam had been acting a little funny since he got out of the diner. And now, god, but his mouth was back on the head of his dick, and he could act funny all he wanted if it made him want to suck him off the second they were alone. Especially after last night. He’d thought Sam would be a little pissed.   
  
“So,” Sam lifted his head again, the fucker. “Science.”  
  
The word didn’t make any sense. _Science? Just suck me, Sam._.   
  
He rocked his hips up but Sam had his weight on his legs.   
  
“What?” he panted.   
  
“Science.” Sam repeated carefully.   
  
“Can this wait?” He looked down. Sam’s mouth was wet and wide and god, please he was that close to begging.   
  
“It’s kind of important.” Sam licked him from root to tip and as soon as his legs stopped shaking Sam was in serious trouble, sore or not. “Astronomy.”  
  
“Fuck, like horoscopes and shit? You’re a Taurus, I’m an Aquarius, groovy, let’s get it on.”  
  
“No. Like the planets.”  
  
And something cold slapped against his thighs, cold and sticky and what had Sam been doing with all that rustling?  
  
“Fuck. This is payback for that damned star dildo, isn’t it?”  
  
“Hey if I can take the country, my big brother should be able to handle, oh I don’t know, the solar system.”  
  
“Huh.” And something cold and hard and not Sam’s finger pushed against him and popped inside.   
  
Apart from the initial pressure, he couldn’t feel it anymore. “What was that?”  
  
“What’s the first planet?”  
  
“You’re fucking kidding, right?”  
  
“Nope.”   
  
There was a pop over that muscle again.   
  
“What the hell?”  
  
“What’s the first planet?” Sam demanded.   
  
“If I tell you will you knock this shit off and suck my dick?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Mercury.”  
  
“Bright boy.” And whatever it was popped back inside.   
  
“Sam.”  
  
And then his mouth gave him his reward. But only a second of it. Just enough time for him to really start to want to thrust his hips into that warm waiting—not again.   
  
“The second?”  
  
“Goddamn it, Sam. Cut it out.”  
  
Sam just breathed on him. Fucking breathed on him, hot and tickling on the wet skin. And “Venus,” slipped from his mouth.   
  
Another press, just enough to feel a little good and then nothing.   
  
Another lick, a flick around the head, the flat of his tongue, oh perfect.   
  
“Earth,” he said without prompting when Sam stopped again.   
  
He could feel whatever was in him now, a little pressure on that spot. Not enough to make him happy though.   
  
His brain raced ahead. 3,4, fuck, nine. Nine? By nine he’d be stuffed like a fucking turkey. But Sam licked him again and it was better. Much much better.   
  
“Mars.” And he wanted that pressure inside to increase. “More, hurry, Sam.”  
  
And then what the fuck because that wasn’t like anything else before. It burned and Dean couldn’t help but tighten his muscles and Sam just pushed harder and his body opened and okay. He could feel that now. That was enough, plenty, and with Sam’s mouth back where it belonged it was gonna be really good.   
  
“Jupiter,” Sam purred around his dick.   
  
“Uh, Sammy,” he gasped as Sam’s fingers knocked against his ass. “Saturn doesn’t actually uh have rings, does it?”  
  
Sam’s laugh vibrating the head of his dick made him almost not care. “Nope but. . .” The pressure built again.   
  
“I don’t think I can—fuck.” Okay, but that was _it_. There wasn’t anything stretching him; it wasn’t exactly like being fucked but it was enough. Sam did something that made those balls roll around inside him and suddenly he was wondering—“Sam. You do know how to get these out—holy shit.” His nerves fired off a shock of pleasure as something came popping back out.   
  
“Sure. They’re on a string.”  
  
“A string? Dude, don’t gimme a rope burn there, okay?”  
  
“I’ve got it covered, thanks.”  
  
And Saturn was back in. Yeah. That was definitely enough. There was pressure inside him, just right, and if Sam would get back to business . . .   
  
“What comes after Saturn?”   
  
“Don’t know. Don’t care. That’s enough, Sam. C’mon.” He tried bucking his hips again and he didn’t get far, but it made one of those balls roll over him just right so he did it again. If he just kept shifting it was kind of like fucking himself.   
  
Sam dropped a kiss—a fucking kiss—damn it, on the head of his dick. “I can’t believe you don’t know what comes next. Especially given the current situation.”  
  
_Current situation?_ Sam could certainly stand a lesson in talking dirty, except Dean knew what he was capable when it was his ass getting fucked. And then he thought for a second about his current situation and laughed. And damn if that didn’t feel better than the shifting. He didn’t know laughing could move those muscles like that.   
  
“Yeah,” Sam’s dimples were flashing.   
  
“Fine. But really I can’t. You win. Uranus is bigger than mine.”  
  
Sam ignored him and the pressure started again. Fuck, there wasn’t room and Jesus, did he really make that sound? So there was room. But that was really it.   
  
“Last two.”   
  
_No. No fucking way._ “Heh, I heard—fucking hell—” Sam’s mouth was wet and tight and gone again. “Uh really, Pluto isn’t a planet. So we could just—goddamn it, Sam.” Okay, there might not be anything _right_ there, but he was definitely fucked now. And his hips weren’t going to stop moving anytime soon. That is until Sam clamped down on him and forced in Pluto.   
  
Dean arched back and finally Sam was there, taking him deep like he needed. And then he pulled that string and sucked and the slide and the suck. And there wasn’t a constant stretch so each time one of those fucking planets breached him it was a fresh burn, and they just bumped over that spot inside and Sam’s mouth, god. Sam’s lips tight on his dick, his tongue rolling over the head, and then that blistering shot as another ball squeezed out of him and then Sam shoved it back in.   
  
Sam stopped again, and Dean thought he might actually cry. “Try and hold them in.”  
  
“You try it, you cocktease.”  
  
Sam was back on him and Dean clenched his muscles and yeah it felt even better. But he wasn’t telling Sam that. Or maybe he was because he was panting and begging and fucking dying because everything was hot and wet and tight and _oh shit_. He was coming too soon, too hard. And Sam tugged his string and just milked it right out of him until he had to shove him away because it fucking hurt now he’d come so hard.   
  
He curled up on his side away from him, fighting to keep his heart from going all _Alien_ and tearing through his chest.   
  
“Dean.”  
  
“What?” It wasn’t a whine, it was total and complete exasperation.   
  
“I—uh—still need to get Venus and Mercury.”  
  
_Oh, fuck._  
 


End file.
